


Brassiere

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 看著眼前不斷調整焦距、忽近忽遠的鏡頭，以及在那之後調控操作著，高聳地跨坐在自己身上的人，柔軟的女士內衣被對方反覆拉扯喬弄，暴露肌膚的冰涼感不時變換著位置，他開始思考起自己的人生抉擇。這裡是誰？我是哪裡？……還有，到底發生了什麼？
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Brassiere

**Author's Note:**

> 做了一個很猛的夢，我夢到D●RT家某老闆出內衣了。  
> ……然後，找了Sh●nya當模特。
> 
> 這篇的設定就從這裡開始，可以接受的再進入哦:D

開始只是被圍困在中間。

一點一點，一點一點的，跨在腰部兩側、膝蓋著地的雙腿收攏，像圍捕了獵物的捕獸網，將他固定在原地，動彈不得。

Shinya仰躺著，雙手向上延伸，放棄似的彎曲在頭部上方，渙散的雙眼在攝影棚的強烈白光之下，本該是靈魂之窗的位置，彷彿替代虛假的填充了兩只無機質的玻璃珠。

眨眨眼，又眨了眨。

看著眼前不斷調整焦距、忽近忽遠的鏡頭，以及在那之後調控操作著，高聳地跨坐在自己身上的人，柔軟的女士內衣被對方反覆拉扯喬弄，暴露肌膚的冰涼感不時變換著位置，他開始思考起自己的人生抉擇。

這裡是誰？我是哪裡？……還有，到底發生了什麼？

Shinya始終面無表情的注視著鏡頭，他很冷靜，真的。

『其實我最近對攝影滿有研究的。』  
剛才身上這個不請自來的傢伙，好像是這麼說的吧。

其實怎樣都無所謂，畢竟總是老闆說的算，不是嗎？就算今天對方說的是『哇我沒看過這種攝影機耶借我試試』這樣白目又嚴重打擾專業的話，最後必定還是同樣的結果——攝影師有禮貌又客氣的交代幾句，放任老闆心血來潮的玩耍慾望拖延進度。

以監工的名義大搖大擺的出現，Toshiya拎著一整手咖啡說是請客就輕易收買人心了，這是在上位者的餘裕嗎？還是萬惡的資本呢？

Shinya悄悄嘆了一口氣，光線有些太過刺眼，鏡頭後方不時從頂端冒出又縮回去冒出又縮回去的視線也是，這樣的眼神就像以前，不管是身上的這傢伙還是自己都還是毛沒長齊的小鬼的那個時候，環繞著Shinya打轉，像禿鷹一樣不懷好意的盯著，伺機就要掀起自己的短裙的預警訊號。

熟悉的記憶，陌生的場景，隨著快門的閃光，重疊又錯開，佈景的地面是冰涼的，鎂光燈卻有些發燙，錯亂的刺激讓他一下子反應不過來，就像是迎頭被車頭霧燈晃了眼的馴鹿，凍結在原地失去了第一時間反應的時機，於是，落到這般任人擺佈的境地。 

「Shinya，眼睛先閉上一下，瞳孔放大之後再拍才會好看哦。」 

低沈的嗓音都提高了，比平時還快的語速帶著一股莫名的熱忱，身上那人騰出一隻手比劃著，倒是沒從鏡頭後方探出臉來，喀擦喀擦、還沒擺好任何姿勢就迫不及待似的捕捉了瞬間，要Shinya說的話，簡直不專業的可以。

Shinya慢吞吞不情願的別開臉，考慮著自己的心情，究竟是否要聽對方的話照做。

「啊......」Toshiya意義不明地滿足地嘆了一口氣，Shinya一下子皺緊了眉頭，他有預感——「嗯，這樣也行，那就這樣、對這樣，你不要動哦——好，」

喀擦喀擦喀擦。

「我就喜歡你這副欲拒還迎的樣子。」

……？！

Shinya趴嚓一瞬間轉了回來，速度之快頭髮都摩擦出了聲響，瞪大眼睛不可置信的看進鏡頭的中心，他就知道、這個討厭鬼、虐待狂、在說什麼啊？

這可是公共空間哦。

太失禮了！

以這麼多年來被捉弄著玩耍的慘烈經歷，他一直默認對方至少在外人面前會收斂一下的，畢竟愛面子、臭美、愛耍帥也是這人糟糕本性的一面，看來身份變成老闆，連帶著隱藏的技能也失去了。

Shinya咬了咬嘴唇，眼看Toshiya抽空從相機後方晃出一秒，卻是臉不紅氣不喘的，一副坦然佔便宜的流氓樣，Shinya...Shinya就，放棄了。

自暴自棄。

完全不指望這人，對自己說出的話負責或有一點反省的意思。

「讓我看看你性感的樣子？美麗的Shinya，呀——」

非常興奮。這人非常興奮，興奮到Shinya已經聽不懂在說什麼了。

Toshiya直接伸手撥弄調整起Shinya的頭髮，瀏海被散亂的推到了臉上，扎的眼瞼與皮膚細細的刺癢，直覺地甩甩頭，卻被那只本就在搗亂的大手鉗住下巴，不厭其煩地擺正。

「閉眼。」 再次指示，這次，連在Shinya聽來對方這些年來裝模作樣的敬語——都捨去了，是命令句。

總是這樣自作主張，可是這樣強硬的語氣，卻又與平時不一樣。

喀嚓。

Shinya再次別開臉。

喀嚓。

粗糙的掌心猝不及防往下，扼住了他的脖子。

——喀嚓。

Shinya反射性的後仰張開了嘴吸氣，好歹記得這是拍攝，而自己是這個空間裡視線的中心，梗著脖子，硬是沒有失態。

「對，對。很好哦。你真該看看自己有多上鏡。」

那隻手，開始，不安分的，沿著頸部摩挲，「啪」地一聲，戲弄似的挑起了緊緻調整剛好的肩帶，反彈在肌膚上的清脆聲響被快門聲聲淹沒。

Shinya眼睛亂飄，就是不看向鏡頭，更是說什麼也不肯聽話閉上眼，憋著一口氣，說是固執也好幼稚也好，這是他的執拗，就算沒有特別的原因，也偏要作對死守著反抗，只因為——因為什麼？Toshiya讓他脾氣上來了？

「生氣了？生什麼氣呀？Shinya。」Shinya可以輕易的從對方的話語中聽出節奏，噠噠、噠，踢踢、塔，這樣哼哼著旋律，很開心的樣子。

也是，對方捉弄自己，一直都很開心的樣子。

十年前如此、二十年前如此，就連現在，不知不覺的被拉開了距離的現在，只要是樂團的成員都一視同仁，總是被惡搞著付出了這麼多代價的Shinya、總是一起練習的自己也不例外得被排除——變成這樣不尷不尬的同事關係以後，也還是。

「Shinya。你既然答應來幫忙，難道沒事先想過我會來嗎？嗯？既然這樣，還生氣呀？」

「沒有。」

「你有。」

很好。像小孩一樣鬥嘴，一起退化吧。Shinya伸手摁住了對方的手腕，試圖強迫對方鬆手，然而Toshiya放棄的太過輕易了，一點勝利感都沒有，Shinya只是更加焦躁了。他想咬人。

「穿上了這件我精心設計的內衣，就沒有想過——」

「沒有！」

「你有。我還沒說，你就知道沒有什麼了？」

喀嚓。

低低的笑了笑，Toshiya輕咳一聲，嗓音的質地像是乾渴沒有喝水那樣，微微嘶啞。

Shinya愈來愈坐不住，他有種感覺...有種感覺，對方好像是有意無意的在刺激自己，為了得到更多反應好拍攝似的，這樣輕而易舉的將他放在掌心耍玩著，這種被設計了的感覺，非常不好。被騙了。激將法。意識到這點，他非常不爽。 

Toshiya沒有自己聰明，他才不要被對方耍著玩，這是恥辱！

「哎呀？」

Shinya雙手向後一撐，上半身借力往後滑，微微撐起，肩帶因此從一側肩膀滑了下來，他由下往上瞪著距離一下子因此湊近了的男人，Toshiya卻不如他所意的，完全不為所動。

「啊，開竅了。很好很好。你的鎖骨線條，比女人還美」Toshiya壞笑，歪頭，「你也知道，我很有經驗的。」

那隻手...多事的Shinya想拍掉的手，得不到教訓的又伸了過來，他警戒的看著Toshiya用修長的食指與中指夾起腋側落下、拖長白色緞面的絲帶，順勢溜著扯鬆了，纏上了Shinya的肩頭，將他重新按倒。

雪白舒適的布料外頭點綴著花紋美麗的蕾絲與細細的白紗，繁複的綁結非常精緻，其他的不提，Shinya承認自己非常滿意設計的巧思，剛穿上時，還沒有被身上不速之客打擾之前——造型師一面大力誇讚著，一面拉著他在全身鏡前轉圈，Shinya感覺自己的好心情簡直滿溢出來了，想要原地小跳步。

這身裝扮讓他感到懷念。

稍微的。就像偶爾播放起最初的幾張專輯，還有live影像時那樣。

會想起，感覺很遠又很近的某個過去，讓他留戀喜愛不已的時間點——一心想著打扮成公主的時候。

作夢都夢著仙子那樣飄逸的造型的時候。

深夜，凌晨，好幾次剩下自己一人的道具堆放室的時候，他抓緊了時間換了一套又一套舞台的裝束，對著鏡子轉圈轉呀轉，輕飄飄的白紗飛起。

紅色的、亮片的，還有黑色緊身的短裙，就像現在身上的內衣一樣隱密的令人興奮，朝著鏡子裡的自己走去，就這樣踢著毫無章法的台步，卻自信的仰起頭，將長長的頭髮甩到肩頭後方——最後，指尖按著鏡面，另一隻手掀起裙擺，有些隱密調皮的笑著，對著鏡子裡唯一的觀眾，露出了危險的邊界。

「——我是想著Shinya特別設計的哦。這次不只是監製。很用心吧？」Toshiya忽然這麼說，用僅有兩人能聽到的音量，猛地俯身湊近。

Shinya反射性的閉氣，耳畔激盪反覆的聲響，他知道對方正捕捉著自己的側面，手臂撐住了頭顱一旁的位置。

他能夠聽清到對方咬著齒間不時屏息的呼吸，過於接近的體溫還有來自周身的淡香，對Shinya來說，通通都讓他感到不自在。

像這樣。

始作俑者肯定什麼都不知道吧，太討厭了。

——不管是現在還是過去。

『公司都沒有要求了，你為什麼還在穿女裝啊。』

那時候Toshiya頂著半邊眼妝，反向跨坐著折疊椅，輕浮的笑了，啪地掀起了他的裙底。

『不覺得很奇怪嗎？都這個年紀了，其他就算了啊，只有這個，你都不會覺得自己像...比如說，變態嗎？怎麼都沒有點羞恥心啊？』

面對這番白目的話語，Shinya立刻反應，他握緊了拳心——舉起鼓棒追著對方打，繞休息室跑了一圈一圈又一圈，戰況激烈，呼吸急促視野快速飛掠而過模糊，絕對不是因為其他發熱的什麼遮蔽了視線——對，他很兇的，面對小智障就只有用暴力手段反向鎮壓才行，平時不反抗Toshiya還真把自己當作出氣糰子了呢？而最後還是一旁試圖補眠的薰終於看不下去，大吼著「這是工作場合你們給我差不多一點！」爆栗重槌了Toshiya的後腦，充當臨時仲裁，結束這回合。

——雖然是這樣說。

話是這樣說。表面風平浪靜，出氣是出氣了，心裏其實也、因此動搖了的吧。

舞台上，當Toshiya來到自己鼓座前，歪頭盯著看的時候，是不是一邊想著「Shinya很奇怪」呢？其他的團員看著自己笑的時候，是不是心裡每次都隱藏著相同的疑惑？那台下粉絲又會是怎麼想的？會覺得只有自己不成熟、長不大，只有Shinya的畫風格格不入嗎？

這樣的疑問不時環繞心頭，雖然他自認不至於強烈到產生負面的情緒，但就像背景雜音一樣，偶爾冒出來，惱人的令人分心。

Shinya討厭在無謂的事情上浪費精力，他的耐心有限，沒有太多猶豫不決的空間，阻撓自我的事情，通常很快就會被捨棄排除。

唯有這件事就這麼不上不下的拖著，始終擺盪不定，到了許久許久以後的某天，才終於下定了決心。

......要出國了，花俏的衣服不實際也不方便，乾脆順道結束了吧。

從今以後，再也不穿了。

......說好，再也不穿了。他長大了，成熟了。

對了，也差不多是那個時候，DIR EN GREY宣告V系畢業，連同化妝一同捨棄，差點讓他的暴躁的情緒衝破了天際。

Shinya低垂下視線，看了看自己身上破戒的證據，恍然覺得自己好像應該感覺到什麼，但是實際上，除了忽然湧上的疲憊之外，美麗聖潔的裝飾之下，胸膛的裡側空蕩蕩的，什麼也沒有。

——不知道是不是注意到了什麼，Toshiya打了響指，稍微喚回了Shinya的注意力，緊接著卻一點兒動靜也沒有，原本以為對方在調整光圈或者器械設定，那些Shinya不懂的東西，但是等了半天卻依舊沒有任何捉弄的話語或者姿勢的指示，Shinya挑起一邊眉毛，疑惑的看向Toshiya。

而Toshiya反常地渾身震了一下，有些猶豫的伸手...用指尖摩挲而過他的鎖骨。

對方，剛才也在走神嗎？

Shinya忍不住縮了縮，對方的動作讓他的腦中一閃而過曾經那些過分曖昧的攝影。

Toshiya的拇指，順著頸根、動脈的位置，往上，再往上，直到Shinya肩頸的肌肉張力都被繃緊推納到了極致，仰頭，頸部拉扯向上，纖瘦而微妙的弧度，露出了鎖骨凹陷刻畫最顯眼的線條，雙眼向後翻，渙散的看向遠方，上方，沒有Toshiya的地方。

——對比曾經的那些，眼前的畫面根本什麼也算不上，甚至溫和多了，那時他還能給Toshiya詳細的指示，手要放哪，臉再貼近一點——公事公辦，一點尷尬一點難為情都沒有，他比對方還專業，哪像現在。

現在......Toshiya的手向下滑，Shinya屏住了氣息，一瞬間以為對方溫熱的有些舒適的手掌心，將要探入雪白的裡側，溫度卻意外地直接離開了身體——重新降落，上方，再上方，雙手手腕被Toshiya固定住了，然後，跨坐身上的重量短暫離開了他的腰側，向下夾緊卡住Shinya雙腿，Toshiya的重心向前，幾乎產生要趴倒在他身上的錯覺，感覺到了缺氧的暈眩，Shinya微喘著提醒自己呼吸，感覺右側肋骨最下的位置，細小的綁結被挑了起來，布料往內翻折起，下方的肌膚一下子接觸到空氣冰涼的刺激，腰際挺離了地面，肩膀伸展，濕潤的唇瓣分開，縫隙之間無限趨近於喘息的呼吸加速，溜過防備的一聲輕哼，他懊惱慌亂的向另一側縮起——

喀嚓。

喀擦、喀擦，喀嚓。

肉色微紅，乍現反覆的光芒。

也是這時，Shinya才愕然的意識到自己早在不知不覺中，閉上了眼。

慌也似的轉頭，他正對上了漆黑的鏡頭，一下子重新睜大了雙眼。

「嗯，結果Shinya做得很好啊，這樣瞳孔的大小最自然，相信我技術絕佳，保證把你拍的美美的！」

Toshiya非常土氣的比了個「讚」，Shinya看了一眼，生無可戀的重新仰倒攤平。

「不覺得拍的有些太多了嗎？」這樣的想法都浮現了不知道過了多久，快門清脆標誌性的聲響才逐漸拉長間距，意猶未盡似的緩緩止息。

黑髮的惡魔終於鬆手，從鏡頭後方笑著現身，Shinya已經自我放棄的不想再看。

倔強的梗著脖子，他不動，就等著看對方要做什麼，只見那樣欠揍的表情愈來愈近、愈來愈近，Shinya在心裡想著，自己不會妥協的，絕對不妥協，要妥協也只有對方的份。

——確實如此。

近到不能更近的時候，Toshiya停下來， 嘆了一口氣。

壞笑著、了然於心的表情龜裂，暴露了底層的真義，雖然還是笑著的，複雜的目光有些小心翼翼——Shinya感到疑惑，依照他對Toshiya的理解，這不是「一般」的表情，可是，這時候還能有什麼呢？

不小心把底片刪掉了？那又如何？絞盡腦汁一下子也想不出什麼對應的上那張臉，多嚴重的事。

但至少，會說的吧？為什麼邀請自己來拍照。  
雖然他是絕對不會交換坦承自己為什麼答應的原因就是了。

Shinya抿嘴想著。

「——Shinya，生日快樂。」

嗯。

「雖然早了點......」

這還差不多。

看著Toshiya有些侷促的笑著抓了抓後腦，黑髮散亂晃動著，Shinya悄悄勾了勾嘴角。

多說些中聽的話吧，說不定自己心情好了就會賞臉多讓對方拍幾張呢？

「然後就是，這樣突然說起可能有點奇怪，但...」

就這樣？？他大感失望，都想說要是差不多取悅自己，可以暫時放過對方了呢。Shinya卻完美的隱藏了情緒，直勾勾的看著Toshiya，平靜無波，就只是專注。

「但，我想也沒有更好的時候了吧。總不能再等十年，太沒用了，我。」

Shinya皺眉，腦海中警報驟響——

「那時候，對不起。對不起。我不該說出那麼過分的話，」語速忽然加快變得急切，一個字一個字卻都非常清晰，聽得出來，即使腦子陷入空白，Shinya聽得出來的，這樣的話語醞釀了多——Toshiya要說的是、難道是——「晚了這麼多年，我是這樣的膽小鬼，真的很對不起。我知道我...我對你造成的傷害不可能逆轉，......但至少今天，有、有...稍微實現Shinya的，夢想嗎？」

夢想。

Shinya茫然的看著對方歉疚的有些討好的笑容，似乎很努力的隱藏著不安的樣子，眼角的皺紋一點也沒有那時說出了殘酷話語的影子了，卻分明是同個人。

......太久了。

不論是久違了的「夢想」這個詞，還是對方遲來的道歉，努力消化咀嚼著，都有過了保存期限的苦味了。

「對不起。真的對不起，要是可以收回說過的話就好了。」Toshiya低下了頭，「要是可以，讓傷害都轉移到我的身上就好了。Shinya其實，做自己就很好，不管怎樣都美麗的，是被歌迷...被我們、都深深著迷的鼓手。」

「...我那時，只是在投射罷了。將自己不安的部分傾倒到你的身上，因為你總是很冷靜的樣子，我以爲......」

顫抖著深呼吸了口氣——

「我以為你，比我堅強，就理所當然不會受到傷害。那時候，你在更衣間，偷偷的哭了，好幾次，我、我——」

對柔軟的心靈，年輕的自己，造成傷害的總是那些旁人看來無關緊要的事情。  
無心的傷痕。沒過腦的話。可是，疼痛也是真的。那到底什麼該算數呢？

「我什麼也沒說，什麼也沒做，愈逃愈遠，最後，好像...失去你了。」

眼看著破碎的一再努力卻再也笑不出來的Toshiya，Shinya呼吸微窒。

Toshiya手中還舉著相機，旁人遠遠看著，大概也只會以為他們在溝通著拍攝的事情吧。

幾番深深的、深深的呼吸之後，Shinya閉上眼，然後——

猛地睜開，挺直腰桿瞬間坐起，毫無意外直接撞上對方的胸膛，兩人的姿勢變成雙腿卡在一起，Toshiya盤坐在他的大腿上的微妙姿勢。

但現在，至少能夠平視了。

呼氣，Shinya拍拍手吹飛上頭的毛絮，在Toshiya一臉沒反應過來的錯愕之中，一把奪過對方手中的攝影機，沒對焦，就這麼朝著對方猛按了幾下快門。

「你說的沒錯。」立場顛倒，換他喀擦喀擦按著，透過鏡頭注視著對方，隱藏了自己的專注，或者，還有，深切的真意——

「我比你堅強。也比你有擔當。」

Shinya靜靜的說，在相機遮擋的後方，看不清露出了什麼樣的表情。

「留下這些證據，罪證......Toshiya，懺悔的臉，很好。都是給我的，利息。——打印二十張，每次生氣討厭你的時候，就拿出來用針扎好了。那樣的話，就接受你的道歉。」

Shinya可以感覺到自己身上的人渾身都繃緊了，啊啊，他想，稍微能夠理解幾分鐘之前，對方上癮似瘋狂連拍的感受了，這樣子佔據上風，主導著對方一舉一動，甚至連內心的動態都能夠細膩捕捉，確實會帶來極大的心理滿足。

他想，或許，今後自己的休閒娛樂列表，也可以像對方一樣，嘗試加上攝影一項。

「Toshiya，我，原諒你了。」他歪了歪頭，勾起嘴角，狡猾地運用著鼓手的反應力，捕捉了對方表情變化的瞬間。

連續不斷變換著，始終沒有平息的情緒全都寫在臉上，刻畫在肢體與肌肉緊繃而後放鬆的線條裡頭，Toshiya說，傷害沒有辦法挽回更沒有辦法轉移，可是，Shinya覺得這麼多年來......

或許，對方一直跟著自己疼痛著。

甚至在他已經麻木了的時候，找到了其他重要的、在乎的事物向前進以後，仍然被深深糾纏著。

連同著兩人註寫成問號的關係一起。

當初之所以選擇捨棄了自己重要的一部分而不是Toshiya，其實也是因為，這個討厭的人佔據了自己心中天秤傾斜的那一側吧。那樣的話，他......

強光忽然閃爍了起來。

他不會、也沒有辦法繼續緊抓著過去不放，因為——「我跟幼稚的Toshiya不一樣，我很成熟的。所以，原諒你。」

Shinya驕傲的揚起下巴，而就在那一瞬間，照明暗去。

轉頭去看了看怎麼回事，Shinya這才發現是早先交手後就跑一邊休息去的攝影師回來了——他猜，多半是看到自己在拍根本不該拍的目標對象，終於決定來委婉地提醒雇主做正事來著。

而Toshiya也彷彿終於回神，眼神快速反覆的跳躍，就在Shinya以為對方要起身的時候，忽然張開的臂膀，力道過猛地將Shinya按進了發燙的懷抱裡。

「......謝謝。」

「今天、過去，都是。對不起，謝謝，謝謝你。」

Toshiya沙啞的微微顫抖的嗓音說到，在分開的那一刻，Shinya忽然才意識到室內空調這麼的強，冰涼的空氣一下子就帶走了緊貼時所有熱度，像是方才的擁抱只是錯覺似的。

「OK! 」那頭，攝影師不知道查看了連線螢幕上的些什麼，意外滿意的比了個手勢叫到，打斷了Shinya的思緒。

Toshiya點頭示意就往那兒三步併作兩步的移動，嘴上打趣的說著「怎麼樣，有沒有專業啊？」這類的話語，Shinya無言的抬眼，對於Toshiya立刻滿血回覆的自戀本性嘆了口氣。

在原地不急不緩的坐了起來，他捏了捏眉心，估計著等下多半還要加長工時繼續拍的——在攝影師禮貌誇完Toshiya的「作品」以後。

「啊，對，Shinya最後拍我的那幾張別刪，檔案等會兒給我吧，我用USB帶走。」

說著臉上還殘留著笑意，向Shinya這頭瞥了眼。

嗯，這還差不多。

Shinya滿意的點點頭，這時也意識到晃動到了視線裡的頭髮散亂的很，總顯得有些狼狽，於是他動手整理了起來，不時搓一搓起雞皮疙瘩的手臂取暖。

一直遠遠待命的助理小妹忽然走了過來，貼心的遞上一件厚外套。

可是，這不是Shinya的外套。

他困惑的歪了歪頭，禮貌的向對方擺擺手，表示拿錯了，女孩卻是驚訝的睜大眼睛，「咦？可是剛才老闆說——」

話才出口不到一半，Shinya心裡就已經明白了。

首先，香水，某人特殊的味道，在外套覆蓋包裹住他的瞬間就「嘩」地不甘寂寞的湧了上來，跟不久前氣味的主人擁抱的氣勢，一模一樣。

助理又問了幾句，神情有些抱歉，道歉的追問著Shinya的外套是什麼樣子，準備再次去休息處拿過來，Shinya卻搖了搖頭。

「其實你老闆也不算弄錯。沒事。」

在對方疑惑卻乖巧的點頭表示理解的目光之中，Shinya沒有再多說，只是聳肩喬好過大的外套，表情一點波動都沒有，抓著羽絨內側的手指卻緊了緊大衣的內緣，更加扎實的裹緊全身。

總說自己，Toshiya明明才真是奇怪的人，明明是冬季，用的這卻是什麼清新花香調呢。 

簡直就像是......

...像什麼呢？

Shinya輕輕嗅聞，在腦海中捕捉著詞彙，順道瞥了眼邊上與攝影師交談著的某道搶眼身影，背脊挺直——

啊，有了。

就像是，某種令人期待，春天初始的味道。

目光唯一關注的中央，高大的身材看起來如此的精神充沛，明明早先還懶洋洋睡眼惺忪，現在卻像是自體都會發光似的，這人就是這麼的好懂，Shinya暗自偷笑著，搖了搖頭。

如果他哪天心情好了。

說不定會心血來潮，像是很久很久以前邀請對方來家裏玩，一起打電動那樣——強制Toshiya和自己一起玩桌遊呢？

不過在那之前，Toshiya說好今天結束後要請自己吃晚餐的，Shinya暗自點頭，忽視一同走過來的某人，只和攝影師一人禮貌地打招呼——嗯，先來想想要坑對方吃哪家高檔料理吧。

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> 夢境其實只有一個畫面，我千等萬等終於收到了照片/貨剛開封，雙手興奮到發抖（
> 
> 腦子把落ちた事のある空的アー写色調和RR京穿內衣震撼登場的畫面給暴力合了體......照片盯久了，其實已經差不多的意識到是夢，卻還是不死心，醒來前一秒都在狂找相機要翻拍（笑）
> 
> 只好寫下來了。
> 
> 同人，就是用來實現不可能的魔法呀。


End file.
